


My Little Superteam: Friendship Exists Occasionally

by runicbinary



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicbinary/pseuds/runicbinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shatterstar discovers My Little Pony, and then so does everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Superteam: Friendship Exists Occasionally

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably wondering why. The answer is "because it didn't exist yet."

Julio was not even remotely surprised to find Shatterstar perched knees-up and hands clasped on the sofa in front of a very pink-looking cartoon playing girly music to accompany the flight of a pastel hot air balloon. He was not surprised because he had encountered 'Star in many a similar pose in front of musicals, westerns, dramas, comedies, horror films, art films, short films, three-hour epics, action/adventure masterworks, silent films, documentaries, every variety of television program, and an infomercial for a device designed for straightening African American hair in the home.

So, not surprised. He was, however, exasperated.

"Dude, we talked about this," he sighed, flopping down on the sofa beside 'Star because, well, he had literally nothing else to do.

'Star, of course, knew exactly which conversation to which Julio referred. "While I disagree with your opinion that enjoying productions or activities commonly enjoyed by gay men is unmasculine and therefore undesirable, I do not believe this program is designed for the enjoyment of gay men. I believe it was designed for young girls."

Julio considered pointing out that that didn't make it any better and decided not to in case 'Star decided to flip over to RuPaul's Drag Race in retaliation again. "Fine," he said instead, grumpily. "So what's this about?"

"It is called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and it chronicles the adventures of six female, anthropomorphized horses as they learn lessons about friendship. Occasionally there are musical interludes," he added, and Julio groaned, "which are quite entertaining. I enjoy the animation style and the lack of cynicism which I feel pervades much of modern media."

Julio blinked. He supposed Shatterstar had a good point with that last one. "Okay, so…which episode is this?"

"'Applebuck Season'," said Star. He hadn't looked away from the screen once. "The pony Applejack learns about the importance of accepting help from her friends."

"Awesome," Julio said, voice over-bright with sarcasm. 'Star didn't appear to notice.

"Applejack is my favorite pony after Rainbow Dash," said 'Star. "They have the spirits of warriors."

Julio stared at the screen, weirdly transfixed. "That the rainbow one?" he asked, pointing at the rainbow one.

"Yes."

Julio snorted. "Yeah. A warrior's spirit and ADHD. No wonder you like her."

"Pinkie Pie is far more symptomatic of the disorder you call ADHD," 'Star said matter-of-factly.

It was at that point that Guido entered the room and stared, blank-faced, at the television. Julio jumped up and glanced around for exits in a panic, but Guido adopted an annoyed expression and glowered down at 'Star, who still hadn't torn his gaze away from the screen. "Damn it, Shatty," he said, "Why didn't you tell me ponies was on?"

"I assumed you were aware of its timeslot."

"Well, I ain't always thinkin' of the time! I got stuff to do!"

"Would you like me to rewind the TiVo?"

Guido sighed and flopped down in the spot Julio had vacated. "Nah."

There was a long, strained silence that Guido stoically ignored until Julio violently cleared his throat.

"It's funny, okay!?"

"Right, sorry, okay," said Julio, making calming gestures and wondering how hard he could shake the building until Madrox had a fit and threw him out.

"'Sides, I still like beer and baseball, so it ain't like I suddenly turned gay or nothin'," he said, paused as though recalling something that had been beaten into his skull, and added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Julio sighed, resigned, and sat down on the floor in front of 'Star's seat. 'Star dropped a hand to scratch at the base of his skull on that spot he liked, which made Julio smile and more or less forget he was watching a show for little girls with two other grown men.

"Do you have a favorite pony, Guido?" 'Star asked.

"Oh, sure. Rarity."

Julio, who now felt he had a limited grasp of Rarity's character, blinked. "I…wouldn't have expected that."

"Eh, I just think she'd be hot if she were a person."

Julio twisted around to look up at him. "Dude, that's gotta be the third or fourth creepiest thing I've ever heard you say."

Guido shrugged.

Rahne came in a moment later and brightened instantly upon seeing the screen, which was a fantastic thing to see given how depressed she'd been lately. Julio found himself taking a liking to this show. "Ah, ye should've told me this was on!" she exclaimed, coming over to squeeze in next to 'Star. "Ah watched the first version back when Ah was just a wee thing. It was muh favorite show. Ah like Twilight Sparkle."

"I will make sure everyone knows next time," said 'Star, who always knew when everything was on. Without looking away from the screen or even seeming to really think about it, he dropped an arm around Rahne's shoulders. She squirmed a bit to get comfortable and fell still, smiling a little. Julio…huh. Julio didn't mind. Especially not when Rahne gave him another placating head-scratch.

Just then, Longshot wandered through and into the kitchen. He was gone a moment, and then, perhaps upon recognizing a snatch of dialogue he knew, his head popped back around the corner. "My Little Pony?" he asked, excited.

"My Little Pony," Shatterstar confirmed. Longshot took several enthusiastic bounds across the room and jumped clean over the sofa, scaring the living daylights out of Julio in the process. Guido made a disgruntled noise of protest and Rahne giggled as he sat cross-legged on the floor beside Julio, expression rapt. After a moment of silent viewing, he turned to look up at 'Star and exclaimed "Pinkie Pie!"

"Pinkie Pie," 'Star agreed, unusually magnanimous.

Julio rolled his eyes.

Terry was next to join them. "Oh, this show is so cute!" she exclaimed, coming over to sit on the arm of the sofa next to Guido. "If I'd known everyone liked it I'd have suggested we get together to watch it ages ago."

"Who's yuir favorite pony, Teresa?"

"Fluttershy. She's adorable."

"Oh, aye."

The show was almost over - Julio was finding himself oddly entranced - when Monet and Jamie both walked in. Julio hoped they hadn't been doing anything that involved nudity, because lord knew they didn't need any more intra-team hanky panky controversy around here. Neither of them look mussed. That was a good sign.

Monet, much to Julio's surprise, flew up to sit on the back of the sofa, one leg hooked over Guido's shoulder. "A big manly man like you watching My Little Pony?" she commented, smiling catlike. "I never would have guessed."

"I never woulda guessed you was a fan, neither," he tossed back, unbothered.

Monet rolled her eyes. "Well, I happen to be a Rarity fan, so yes, I do watch it."

"How coincidental," said Shatterstar. "Rarity is Guido's favorite."

He didn't add why. Monet's smile at Guido turned more fond than mocking.

Madrox was leaning against the back of the sofa, arms crossed, shaking his head slowly back and forth. "I can't believe you all watch this drivel," was his only comment.

He didn't leave the room.

Layla wandered in shortly after and hooked an arm around Jamie's waist. He returned the gesture, and Julio breathed a sign of relief regarding his earlier speculations. The credits were rolling. He found himself oddly disappointed.

"Good show," Layla commented. "I like Fluttershy."

"Figures," Jamie snorted. She smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow," he said mildly.

"If it's a good show, why weren't you here for it?" Monet asked.

"I'm here for the marathon, aren't I?"

"There's going to be a marathon?" Julio asked, not as woefully as he could have.

"There is now," 'Star said brightly, and reached for the remote.


End file.
